1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to armaments and more particularly to reactive and active electric armor systems.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
The prior art discloses a number of various arrangements of active armor in which a medial layer is positioned between an outer and an inner armor layer with a medial explosive or non-explosive layer that is designed to disrupt a shaped charge to prevent penetration of the overall armor system.
It has previously been suggested that performance of active armor may be improved by providing a medial space between an outer and an inner armor layer and providing an electrical generator to create an electric or magnetic field in this medial space between the outer and inner armor layers that would disrupt a shaped charge gas jet to prevent armor penetration. U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,125 discloses an active armor system, which includes first and second armor layers with an interior space interposed therebetween and a third layer, preferably positioned adjacent to and on the inner side of the first layer, that is comprised of a piezoelectric material, an electrostrictive material, or a magnetostrictive material. The third layer is selected so as to be capable of producing an electrical or magnetic field within the space in response to the application of mechanical force on this third layer. The application of force on the third layer as a result of impact of a shaped charge projectile on the first armor layer is alleged to produce an electric or magnetic charge in the interior space that will disrupt the formation of the shaped charge gas jet so as to prevent the penetration of the second armor layer.
The results of such prior art constructions have not been satisfactory, so a need exists for an efficient active armor system in which an electrical field may be provided in a space exterior of a vehicle armored hull which is capable of protecting the hull against multiple incoming projectiles.